The Obssesion Of M &M's
by electricgurl
Summary: Short story which was a challenge. It's a Halloween story about M and M's....R&R please


**The Obsession Of the M &M's**

Author: Electricgurl

email: coombes.familyns.sympatico.ca

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Supernatural if I did there would be more Dean Angst...

Paring: N/A

Rating: PG (if that...)

Type: Standalone

Summary: A Halloween challenge answered.(why does Dean like M and M's so much?

* * *

Dean sighed as he raised the coffee mug to his lips, only to find it's contents finished. He sighed and licked his lips thinking about moving on. He still had a lot of road to cover before he reached home. Even deep in thought he noticed a group of child with a teenager as their leader walk in dressed to the nine in Halloween costumes. Grinning he waved a waitress over drifting into his past.

_Eleven-year old Dean, took his brothers hand pulling him up the stairs._

_Dad's going to be angry." Sam said for the tenth time._

_"Whatever." Was the eldest's response. "It's not like he's ever home to notice."_

_"But he promised to be home to take us out."_

_"Yeah, like the past four years." Dean snorted. "And we always miss out. Not this year."_

_"I don't know." Sam whined._

_"Sam!" Dean snapped. The younger boy looked up at him frightened. "Sorry," He said sighing. "I just want you to have fun, and we can't do that if we are stuck in the house."_

_Sam nodded smiling at his brother all forgotten. "Okay, but only four blocks."_

_Dean grinned. "Deal. Let's go get dressed."_

Dean ordered another coffee to go and placed the money on the counter. The children were showing off their outfits, to the clients of the small dinner. Dean grinned as the group stopped in front of him.

"Very nice, guys." He said uncomfortably. The teenager looked him up and down.

"You must be new to town." She stated.

"Just passing threw." He informed her, as he grabbed his coffee.

"Oh, shame. I would love to get a treat from you." Dean laughed.

"Now, now, Miss.–"

"Deann. The names Deann."

"Miss.Deann." He said grinning. "There are children about. I don't think that would be right to talk about such things. More about candy and treats and what tricks that they could do, to someone if they failed to give them treats."

The children all giggled. The smallest child looked up. "Mister?" asked the little fairy.

"Ummm, yeah?" Dean asked as he tried to move pass them.

"Do you have any treats for us." Dean looked at her lost in thought again.

_Dean smiled at his younger brother who was dress up as a woman. "Very nice. No one will know that it's you Sammy." Dean laughed and shook his head as he finished pulling on his costume. _

_"Like your is any better." _

_"What!" Dean asked looking himself up and down._

_"A pirate...Come on." Sam said as he arranged his skirt. Dean laughed._

_"At least I look manly." Sam shook his head._

_"Good luck with that theory." Then smiling at one another they walked out and headed off to tackle the community on All Hallow's Eve._

"Well?" A little devil asked. Dean smiled at them.

"Kinda it's in my car, and-"

"Can we have some!" Dean's smile fell.

"Not enough homes?" He asked rudely.

"No!" Was the chorus of replied.

"Follow me." He grumbled as he walked out of the dinner and towards his car. They fell in line behind him. The teenagers bring up the rear.

Dean was practically grumbling when they reached the car. Opening the trunk he dug out a duffle bag. He opened it relieving bags and bags of M &M's. The kids all gasped. The teen laughed. He glared and tossed them all a bag each.

"Enjoy." He grumbled to them. They all smiled and walked off saying thank-you.

Dean looked down. There was one bag left. Smiling softly he grabbed them and closed the trunk. Sliding into his car he opened the bad and began to ear drifting into another memory.

_Sam and Dean were laughing as they made their way into their house. They stopped dea in their tracks when they spotted their father sitting on the steps._

_"Dad." Sam exclaimed looking up at Dean. The elder boy hissed._

_"Hey Dad. You're home."_

_"Yeah, I was home two hours ago. And I found the house empty. I didn't know what to think."_

_"Look dad. We were just."_

_"I know and well you will have to just go up to your room and think about everything." They nodded and hugged their candy._

_"Without the fruit of your labor."_

_"But dad."_

_"No, it's being throw out." he hissed. "Leave it." The boys growled and dropped the bags. Dean slipped and fell. He hissed in slight pain._

_"Dean are you okay?" His father asked._

_"Yeah. Just leave me alone."_

_The two boys ran up the stairs and closed the door._

_"See, I told you."_

_Dean motioned for him to zipper it._

_"What!" Dean grinned and pulled a bag of M and M's from his jacket._

_"Surprise!" The boys laughed and chowed down._

Dean looked down then folded the bag up and place it in the seat next to him. After all He had to have something to offer Sam.

THE END.

A/N: Let me know if it was any good...Rant to me if it wasnt'!


End file.
